Te amare hasta en la muerte
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Nuevo One-Shot. Basado en el libro "Sangre enamorada".


Este es un One-Shot, esta basado en uno de mis libros favoritos: Sangre enamorada, en un pequeño relato de un libro que lee la protagonista, el relato se llama "Una historia de sangre y de amor (QUE LEENDOOO! Me derretí con ese titulo *w*)" en el primer libró. La inspiración llego y estoy de vaga… Le dije a mi papá que aria tareas pero nop XD me puse a escribir (y no se porque me va bien en el colegio… Al menos finjo prestar atención).

Nota: si encuentran ciertas frases que parece para un lemon les digo que no se corrompan ni se disgusten porque aquí no va a haber lemon.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Te amare hasta la muerte…<em>

En un lugar lejano, habitan criaturas fantásticas; trolls, duendes, hadas, vampiros, unicornios, dragones, arboles parlantes y grifos. Un lugar mágico y encantador. Pero hay excepciones; también existían reglas. Reglas constituidas por los vampiros y las hadas, que eran los dueños del lugar.

Ninguna especie se mezclaba entre si. Rara vez se podía divisar un hada con un vampiro; solo cuando se trataban de asuntos reales. Y claro, nunca se han divisado hadas con humanos o vampiros con humanos.

Pero un día un alma valiente decidió romper las reglas, ya que estaba harta de no convivir con los demás. El hada de diecisiete años llamada Trixie, de cabellos rojizos y ojos como esmeraldas, era la hija de la reina de las hadas y futura heredera al trono.

* * *

><p>Lograremos ver que sucede cuando dos seres totalmente extraños se conocen y se funden en uno solo. Dos almas valientes… O mejor dicho; dos almas enamoradas.<p>

* * *

><p>–Madre, –Saludo Trixie entrando al gran salón real en donde su mamá hablaba con otros nobles –Tienes un momento? –.<p>

–Si, dime, cariño –Se alejo de las otras hadas para dirigirse a su hija.

–Sabes que falta menos de un mes para mi cumpleaños y… Quisierairalmundohumano –Lo dijo ha una velocidad tan rápida que le quedo la boca seca, pero su madre capto lo que dijo.

–Cariño, se que has querido ir allá desde que eras niña… Ahora estas madura y se que puedes ir sin que te suceda algo –.

–Madre he querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo, y que mejor manera de demostrar mi responsabili… Que dijiste? –Se volteo incrédula.

–Dije que si puedes ir –Le contesto –Ya tienes responsabilidad suficiente y se que ya puedes salir del castillo sin un acompañante –.

–Eso… Es… EXELENTE –Salto y se colgó del cuello de su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo –Gracias por comprender que ya estoy lista para. eso –.

Ya llegada la noche, Trixie salió de su cuarto vestida como su madre se lo ordeno; llevaba puesta una camisa color azul oscura, una chaqueta negra, jeans oscuros y zapatos cómodos, en este caso, unos comverse morados y con el cabello suelto(se que se preguntaran: ¿de donde rayos saco esa ropa? Pues tanto los vampiros como las hadas, poseen poderes especiales, uno de ellos es la magia).

Salió al patio trasero en donde su madre la estaba esperando.

–Estas lista? –Le pregunto la reina con ternura.

–Desde hace 3 años estoy lista –

–Cuídate, tienes 2 horas allá, cuando sea el tiempo vuelve en donde se abrió el portal –Hizo unos movimientos con las mano y de un poco de escarcha violeta se abrió un portal al mundo humano.

Trixie estaba totalmente sorprendida con lo que veía: gente caminando, la luna llena, las calles pavimentadas… Todo la fascinaba. Coloco un pie en el portal y luego el otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el mundo humano. Con el rabillo del ojo capto que el portal se cerró.

Camino sin rumbo, encantada por cada paso que daba, cada persona que miraba. Echándole un ojo de vez en cuando a la luna.

–Desde el reino de las hadas no resalta tan hermosa esfera –Se dijo así misma.

Pasando por el lado de un callejón un sonido y un movimiento de los botes de basura llamo su atención. Camino hasta los botes y capto una imagen de un hombre, más bien de un muchacho. El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, arrodillado con algo en sus manos que se lo llevo a la boca.

–Hola? –De repente el muchacho se voltea abruptamente, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules y sus largos colmillos llenos de sangre ya que lo que estaba comiendo era una rata, mas bien, estaba bebiendo la sangre de la rata –Ahh! No… Me asustes así –.

–Lo siento su majestad –Se burlo levantándose aun con la rata en sus manos. Trixie lo miro incrédula –Si, se quien eres, Trixie Dovn, la futura reina de las hadas… Se tu historia… En el castillo me enseñan de eso –.

–Tu eres un vampiro, cierto? –.

–Que otra criatura con forma de humano y colmillos grandes y afilados conoces? Soy parte de la nobleza –.

–Eli… Shane (Pff no le quise cambiar el apellido) El joven rey de los vampiros –.

–Exacto, señorita –Dijo soltando la rata –Y que haces por aquí… Se supone que no dejan salir a la princesa de las hadas hasta que cumpla sus dieciocho años –.

–Mi madre me dejo salir antes de que los cumpla… Y tu que haces por acá? –.

–Solo tomo un descanso… Disfruta de tu libertad antes de convertirte en reina –.

–Gracias por el consejo y… Adiós –Se despidió saliendo del callejón.

–Emm… Princesa –Se apresuro a alcanzarla –Usted, volverá mañana? –.

–Claro que si, como dijiste; quiero disfrutar me libertad antes de todo, este mundo es maravilloso –.

–Hasta mañana en la noche –.

–Hasta mañana y dime Trixie, por favor–.

El joven rey se recostó contra la pared del callejón y se deslizó contra la pared quedando sentado en el piso. Al fin podía descansar de esa hermosa mirada de la princesa que lo cautivaba. No porque no le gustara, es mas, esa mirada lo enamoro al instante. Dos hermosas esmeraldas que cautivaban a cualquiera. Y no es de olvidar su cabello rojizo, una hermosa cascada de sangre que rodaba por su espalda, creando una danza contra el viento que dejaba loco ha Eli.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las noches en las que se encontraban en el mismo callejón. Cada vez el sentimiento de amor por el otro, crecía en sus corazones. Poco a poco, Eli le fue declarando su amor, hasta que el día del primer beso llego para ambos.<p>

–Al fin llegaste, Trixie –Saludo Eli recostado en la pared, al fondo del callejón.

–Lo siento, mi mamá casi que no abre el portal para que venga –Se disculpo –Y cual es la sorpresa? –.

Eli le prometió que le daría una sorpresa días antes de su cumpleaños ya que durante esos días no se podrían volver ha ver mas.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso –Saco una pequeña caja negra de el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entrego –Espero que te guste… Combinara con tu cabello –.

Trixie muy entusiasmada abrió la caja y se derritió, en sentido figurado, al ver un hermoso collar de plata con una pequeña gema color azul oscuro.

–Wow es hermoso –Lo alabo sacando el collar de la caja.

Se lo coloco alrededor del cuello para después enfocar su mirada en el Shane que la observaba maravillado.

–Gracias –Rodeo el cuello de Eli con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Te queda muy bien –Dijo separándose de ella, pero aun la chica tenía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello.

Eli acaricio la mejilla de la peli-roja con suavidad, contemplado sus hermosos ojos verdes. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un hermoso y tierno beso. Eli la abrazo de las caderas, pegándola mas a el. Ambos disfrutando ese deliciosos beso con sabor a quien sabe que… Solo ellos lo saben (No me juzguen! Nunca he besado a nadie… Tan virgen estoy?).

Al separarse no dudaron en dedicarse un "Te amo" y ese "Te amo" seria para toda la eternidad. Trixie se toco el labio inferior y noto que tenía un poco de sangre, y que Eli tenía sus colmillos afuera. Tal vez la emoción le gano y al sentir sangre de hada tan apegada a el decidió probarla, pero a Trixie no le importo que probara de su sangre.

–_¿Que tiene de malo que tu amante beba de tu sangre? –_Pensó ella.

Por mala suerte, Trixie no se percato de que su madre había enviado un espía para ella saber que era lo que su hija hacia en ese mundo. El espía vio todo; el regalo, el beso, el vampiro con quien se beso. El hada abrió un portal a su tierra natal y al llegar se encontró con la reina.

–Dime, que es lo que mi hija hace alla? –Le interrogo la reina.

–Lamento decirle que su hija es amante de un vampiro (Maldito vocero ¬¬) –.

* * *

><p>–Adiós, cariño –Se despidió Eli dándole un beso en los labios a Trixie.<p>

–Tratare de venir mañana –Entro al portal y al estar en la tierra de las hadas se quito el collar y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Hola, madre –Saludo Trixie entrando a el gran salón; esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, no muy grande y llevaba el collar que le regalo Eli en un pequeño bolsillo del vesido–Todo esta bien? –Pregunto al ver a su mamá con una mirada decepcionada.

–Dime, Trixie… Desde cuando conoces ha ese vampiro? –.

–De que estas hablando? –.

–SABES QUE ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS! –Le grito acercándose a ella.

–Quien te dijo sobre eso? –Trixie estaba más asustada que nunca. Jamás había visto a su mamá tan enojada.

–Trixie, ve a tu cuarto –Le ordeno –Tu coronación se adelanto para mañana… Ya no veras mas ha ese muchacho –.

–TU AHORA NO ME DIRAS QUE HACER! –Le grito en la cara y echo a correr directo al patio trasero.

Su madre la siguió y al ver que trataba de abrir un portal por si misma trato de detenerla.

–TRIXIE, NO LO HAGAS.

Tarde, ella logro crear el portal y entro al mundo humano.

* * *

><p>Camino con un solo destino; el callejón en donde solía encontrarse con Eli, ya que era el único lugar en donde se sentía protegida en esos momentos.<p>

Al llegar, no dudo en sentarse en una esquina a esperar lo que viniera primero; que alguien la viniera ha buscar, un ladrón o un asesino, pero lo primero que vio fue a Eli entrando a el callejón con la respiración agitada ya que venia corriendo.

–Eli? Porque estas aquí? –.

–Tu madre… Le dijo a los guardias de mi castillo sobre… Lo nuestro y dieron orden de asesinarme… Por traición –Le respondió con la respiración agitada.

–Lamento todo eso –Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

–No llores, amor… Todo va ha salir bien –.

La luz del sol empezó ha filtrarse por el callejón causándole quemaduras al Shane.

–Eli, entremos allí –Le propuso señalando una puerta –Ahí no te quemaras –.

Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta, quedando a oscuras totalmente. Por naturaleza, Eli veía muy bien por lo que tuvo que guiar a Trixie hasta una pequeña cama que estaba en el lugar. Con el colchón roto y apunto de desplomarse se sentaron uno recostado en el otro.

El fin había llegado para los dos. No podían sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el mundo humano ya que sus poderes se debilitaban, y tampoco podían ir a sus mundos por lo obvio.

No podían hacer nada mas que recordar; acaso las cosas saldrían mejor si nunca se hubieran conocido? Se hubieran podido enamorar de alguien mas? Sus clanes los perdonarían? Por desgracia para todas las preguntas la respuesta era "No".

Recordando sus momentos juntos, Eli retuvo en su mente ese primer beso, un beso que marco su vida y su corazón. También recordó la sangre de hada, exquisito mana del cielo que su amada le dio la oportunidad de probar.

–Trixie, –Ella se volvió hacia el –Me… Dejarías beber de tu sangre –.

Esa pregunta dejo congelada ha la peli-roja. No sabía que consecuencias traería o si le dolería, pero quería complacer a su amado, así que asintió.

–Esta bien –.

Eli le dio un tierno beso en los labios y bajo los suyos hasta el cuello de la peli-roja. Abducido por el olor de la sangre que pasaba por las venas de esta sus colmillos se alargaron y los clavo en el cuello de Trixie. Ella sintió un ligero dolor punzante, pero después se relajo al sentir como el bebía de ella (que quede claro: el no esta bebiendo de ella para que solo el sobreviva. Como por hay dice, ella solo le esta dando un pruebita de amor). Se sentían en el cielo; Eli por estar bebiendo sangre de hada, en especial de su amada (rimo XD), y Trixie porque nunca había sentido algo así.

Por desgracia tuvo que despertar de su transe ya que se sentía muy débil y se estaba poniendo pálida.

–Eli –Lo toco en el brazo pero no funcionaba –ELI POR FAVOR YA PARA! ELI DESPIERTA POR FAVOR –Cada vez más que bebía sangre le estaba quitando la vida.

Hasta que por fin logro despertar de su transe y sacar sus colmillos del cuello de ella, pero ya era tarde, no se controlo a tiempo y bebió toda su sangre. Trixie yacía muerta en los brazos de Eli.

–Trix? Trixie, TRIXIE –Cada segundo que pasaba se desesperaba más –TRIXIE, POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA. NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN –.

Le mordió otra vez el cuello para tratar de devolverle la sangre pero no funciono. Enojado con si mismo, triste, iracundo y solo, arranco un trozo de madrea de la cama, la mordió con fuerza hasta crear una estaca, no muy perfecta, pero suficiente para quitarse la vida.

Le dio un ultimo beso en los labios a su amada, como lo decidieron; se amarían por toda la eternidad. Con la mayor fuerza que tuvo, se clavo la estaca en el corazón quitándose la vida en unos pocos segundos.

Y así acabaron con sus vidas; los reinos de las hadas y los vampiros en ruinas, sus líderes desaparecidos y muertos. Todo, por un amor entre dos criaturas totalmente diferentes. Y la pregunta final es:

¿Merece el amor prohibido el máximo sacrificio?

La respuesta de Eli y Trixie es obvia: Si, para ellos todo valió la pena…

THE END

Hice llorar a alguien? Lo dudo :/ pff no se si soy la única que llora con los fics así XD

Emm perdón, Nathalia, por poner ese final aunque me dijiste que NOOOOO, pero me inspire y ya sabes que cuando me inspiro para un fic nada me detiene :3 sobretodo cuando es de Bajoterra o Elixie o comida XD ya me conoces. Jajajaja 7 fics acumulados XD

Espero sus review. Les juro, no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que subir el fic desde la computadora y al rato ir a mi celular y ver sus reviews :D La inspiración llega mas rápido (ya se lo que sientes Paula XD)

Abrazos y besos para todos lo escritores, lectores y ambos.

Se despide su loca escritora.

Dawn

Lol nueva firma XD


End file.
